Lost & Found
by SillySilver010
Summary: Hisao is Kuroko Tetsuya's cousin, they practically grew up together like brothers. It's possible that one of the reasons that pushed the phantom member to quit Teikou's team during his third year was linked to Hisao. Hisao seems to blame himself for that period of time when Tetsuya actually hated basketball...
1. Prologue 1

**Lost & Found**

Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction

Prologue

**Part 1:** Preparation

Like any other sunny Saturday morning most students took the opportunity of the weekend to sleep in and do absolutely nothing, some would later prepare for a date or some sort of activity planned with friends. At the Kuroko household two teens were part of the few that didn't indulge their lazy side by sleeping till noon. Instead they had both gotten up around nine, still sleeping in compared to their morning routine during the weekend. The adults of the house weren't in sigh as they had vacated before the two woke.

"Tetsuya," Hisao called out over his shoulder as he started to dry of his hands. "Tetsuya, are you ready?" He tossed the used paper towel in the trash can and turned away from the kitchen.

Kuroko Hisao was rather average for a teen going into their third year of middle school, he wasn't short or tall, he had a slim-lean build. He had pale hair and ivory skin. He was similar to a ghost, he seemed nearly transparent. He was wearing a smoky gray jumper and black jeans that made him look nearly drained of color if it weren't for his frosty blue eyes.

"Tetsu-oh," As he turned into the hallway, heading for the front door he nearly tripped over his cousin.

Tetsuya looked up at Hisao, in the midst of trying his shoes.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a lot like his cousin, easily overlooked almost as if he had no presence. He was shorter than Hisao, but not by much, and had the same icy blue eyes. Tetsuya had a slim build and frosty blue hair. He wore tan cargo shorts and a white polo with a blue collar.

"Are you ready?" Hisao questioned as he simply slipped on his shoes and set the strap of the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered in a soft apathetic tone devoid of any emotion. His blue eyes stared at Hisao over intently, his expression as stoic as his voice.

"Alright then, so let's get going," Hisao stated moving towards the door.

Tetsuya locked the door on their way out before they started down the street. They went to the nearest bus stop, waiting for the transit bus to assist them to reach their destination at a quicker time. There weren't very many using the bus this early, or late for those who had work in the morning.

Their destination was Teikou Jr. High. It was the school Tetsuya attended and the one Hisao was transferring into. Usually Tetsuya would dress in his uniform, however after Hisao turned in the last bit of his transfer papers they had other plans for the day. Sure he could still wear his uniform for it but in the end Tetsuya still chose not to.

"You can wait at the gate," Hisao stated as he handed over the duffle bag the moment he took the orange envelope from the bag, "I won't be long."

Tetsuya silently nodded his head and watched his cousin head towards the front door.

Ten minutes passed before Hisao started to come out of the front doors. Although Tetsuya wasn't easy to spot Hisao could almost always locate his cousin. The main reason was because Hisao had grown up with it, not just Tetsuya, but his own father had a lack of aura and not to mention the fact that the man always tried his best to try and sneak up on his son and nephew. It was like Hisao's father enjoyed startling others.

"Okay, Tetsuya, we can go now," Hisao announced as he approached the blue haired boy.

Hisao slowed down as it seemed Tetsuya was speaking with another who was out of sight. Hesitantly Hisao neared, unsure if it would be alright to step in on this conversation.

"…Practice game on Monday, don't forget it," The voice belonged to a male, it was cool and calm.

"I won't," Tetsuya replied voice as neutral as ever.

Hisao often had a calm mask and his tone hardly held much emotion, but in comparison Hisao might as well have been an open book. Tetsuya always seemed serious even at home. Of course Tetsuya's personality was completely conditioned, though Hisao wasn't entirely sure of the reason. He could hardly understand how his own personality developed. Well the obvious answer was environment, life, and thought process.

"…I'll see you Monday then," The red haired teen that was speaking to Tetsuya looked to Hisao as he joined his cousin's side. He had a sharp look to him, like his red eyes could read people and humble them just by staring. The lift to his chin gave the impression of arrogance.

"Have a nice weekend, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya responded turning to Hisao once 'Akashi' entered the school.

Hisao held his hand out for the bag but Tetsuya shook his head and started to walk ahead.

"What're my chances of being able to join the first string too?" Hisao decided to ask. They were heading towards their favorite park to play basketball until it was time for the movie they both agreed on seeing.

"…Unlikely…" Tetsuya said looking to Hisao.

Hisao returned the stare, "…Is that supposed to be a joke?"

The hint of a smile tugged at Tetsuya's lips.

"I don't find it very funny," He commented looking around at the street.

The basketball court was empty while the rest of the park was scarce. Tetsuya produced the basketball Hisao had packed and set the duffle bag, which was practically empty, out of the way. Hisao wasn't really dressed to play one on one, but the again neither was Tetsuya. Tetsuya was just better prepared for it.

Hisao rolled up his sleeves as he watched his cousin dribble and try a few failed attempts at free throw shots.

"All the practice you've gone through and yet you're still unable to improve your shooting accuracy…I really hope you get over that someday…"

Tetsuya looked Hisao over before attempting another shot. The ball started to swirl around the hoop and unluckily it fell outside.

This time Hisao scooped the ball up and passed it back to Tetsuya.

_His accuracy is about three in ten… that is, on a good day…_ Hisao thought as he observed his cousin.

Over the past two years Tetsuya seemed to have exceeded with using his lack of presence. Misdirection was what he called it. Hisao probably could figure it out if he really thought about it, yet just lightly thinking about it gave Hisao a cousin. He just accepted that his cousin had mastered something about himself. Well perhaps not mastered, but he would eventually once he worked out most of the flaws. No he would continue to improve it throughout his entire basketball career -for however long he wanted-.

_I really hope he doesn't end up like dad…_ Hisao silent hoped, recalling his childhood and always being on guard for he never knew when his father would jump out of thin air.

"Aren't you going to play to?" Tetsuya asked sending the ball back to Hisao.

"…Yeah…I was just thinking." Hisao honestly replied walking towards Tetsuya as he dribbled the ball at his hip.

The one on one game progressed up until Hisao's wrist watch started beeping at them. He had set the alarm so they wouldn't lose track on time and make the movie on time. Tetsuya scooped the basketball up and started for the duffle bag.

"That was unsatisfying," Hisao commented rolling his sleeves down.

"Sorry." Tetsuya replied dropping the ball in the bag.

Tetsuya hadn't made many shots, nor had he stopped Hisao often. Tetsuya had plenty of kinks to work out of his technique; otherwise he was pretty useless when it came to facing off an opponent one on one.

"After the movie lets go to Maji-Burger," Hisao suggested, "I'll pay for it if you buy the movie."

"Sure," He replied as they started off towards the theatre nearby.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there, this is actually one fan fiction that I started before Passion, and well the prologue was going to be short...but I added this pre stuff (part four is my original prologue), and yeah... I've put a lot of thought into this prologue... I apologize for any mistakes

oh! and I'm working on the next part... what's Teikou's basketball coach's name? He just has had short appearances... and i'm not entirely sure they've said his name... .

Anyway, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** This is after all a fan-fiction, so you can assume correctly I do not own KuroBas and the accuracy of the characters seeming in character will be pretty low.

**Side Note:** I didn't do any proofreading so again I apologize for any mistakes...


	2. Prologue 2

**Lost & Found**

Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction

Prologue

**Part 2: **Joining the Team

Eventually a week passed and with all the paperwork finalized it was finally time for Hisao to join in on the school experience. Since kindergarten Hisao had been home schooled, his parents traveled for work and he had gone with him. Transferring from school to school was inconvenient and implausible, so his only real choice was home schooling. It had been Tetsuya's mother that had recently suggest Hisao live in a stable home for his last year of middle school so he could properly study and take tests to get into a high school.

"Hisao," Tetsuya called out to his cousin, "The gym is this way."

"Ah," Hisao distractedly looked to Tetsuya, "Right…I'm coming."

The crowded halls amazed Hisao. It wasn't really the amount of people but how everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their own world while also judge their surroundings without really knowing the depth of things.

"Is it like this every day?" He asked following Tetsuya.

"Yes." Tetsuya answered, easily weaving through the crowd.

Hisao didn't move as smoothly as Tetsuya, he bumped into a few shoulders, even had his feet stepped on. Not many people seemed aware of Hisao or Tetsuya, at least they seemed more so aware of Hisao. Probably because he bumped into them and they felt the need to send a glare out to whoever had touched them.

"You have the form right?" Tetsuya asked stopping in front of the basketball locker room which was connected to its club room as well as the main gym. Teikou had more than just one gym for their basketball team as it renowned club with over one hundred members.

"Yes," Hisao replied taking out a bleach white piece of paper from his bag with black ink printed on it and his own handwriting filling out the blank lines. At least he filled out the ones needed for his admittance into the club.

"Uwaa, twin Kurokocchi's!" The blond exclaimed after stopping himself from running into Tetsuya. He had long eyelashes and golden eyes. He was taller than Hisao and Tetsuya, which Hisao was aware that there were plenty of students taller than them. "Where did you get this clone Kurokocchi?" The boy had an air of excitement and energy to his pretty face.

Hisao noticed he was already dressed down for practice.

"Good afternoon Kise-kun," Tetsuya greeted in his flat tone as he led Hisao onwards.

"Oi, Tetsu, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" The dark skinned teen called, sitting up from his lying position. It seemed like the navy haired teen was about to take a nap on the bench. He was still wearing his uniform, and it seemed to Hisao that he had the intention of skipping practice.

A sullen look appeared in Tetsuya's eyes.

Hisao urged his cousin to continue forwards, "You can greet your friends afterwards."

The tanned third year gave Hisao a contemplative stare as they passed.

"You're fairly popular cousin," He commented lowering his voice so only Tetsuya could hear him.

"…Not really," Tetsuya retorted as he opened the door.

Inside the official club room, the room used exclusively for the captain, vice-captain, coach, and manager, were two teens. Hisao vaguely recognized the red haired teen sitting across the table from the tall green haired teen with his back to Hisao and Tetsuya.

"Greetings Tetsuya," The red head said with a small smile. His eyes were focused on Hisao however.

"I'm going to go change now," Tetsuya informed leaving Hisao alone with the two strangers.

"Hello," Hisao greeted watching the green haired teen twist in his seat to take a look. He had black framed glasses which he pushed up with tapped fingers. "I'm Kuroko Hisao, I would like to join this club."

"Isn't it a bit late in the year?" The megane boy questioned with a quirked brow.

"I hope that doesn't cause any problems," Hisao countered staring him in the eye.

"None at all," The red head replied taking Hisao's form from him, "I am Akashi Seijuro, the captain, and this is Midorima Shintarou, the vice-captain."

"It's a pleasure," Hisao continued to speak in a composed voice, with a matching stoic expression. He showed no weakness nor did he point out any strength with his voice and face. His posture was straight and proper as well. He hardly seemed a boy speaking to two others of the same age.

"You'll have to start practice with third and second string, we have regular assessments, if you show promise then you might get bumped up to first string," Seijuro informed looking over the acceptance form. "Is it alright if you start today?"

Hisao nodded his head once in reply.

"Alright, then I suggest getting changed, we might as well go to Shintarou or we'll be late," Seijuro stated with a smooth smile.

Hisao left the room first, finding an empty spot to rest his things as well as change.

"Hisao, please follow me for the moment," Seijuro beckoned, gesturing with two fingers to come near the moment Hisao entered the gym.

_Akashi was his name right? And the other was Midorima…?_ Hisao thought as he neared.

Seijuro looked to Shintarou and the taller boy drifted away. Hisao was about the same height as Seijuro and they had the same build, though Seijuro seemed to have more defined muscles. Wordlessly Seijuro led Hisao towards a tall-lean adult, the possibility of this man being the coach was incredibly high.

"Sensei, this is Kuroko Hisao, he just transferred in today. He'll be joining the club."

_Did I mention I had transferred? No…perhaps he's in my class_, Hisao thought trying to recall if he had spotted Seijuro in his classroom.

The coach looked Hisao over, eyes probing as if he were trying to look through Hisao for all that he was.

"Right…and you want him in the first string?" The man assumed.

Seijuro shook his head, "No, not until he's proven himself."

_Did I really need to be here to hear this? _Hisao shifted his weight from foot to foot. With a single look the Coach dismissed Hisao but he didn't go until Seijuro actually said for him to go join the practice going on in the gym next door.

At the end of second-third string practice, Hisao went to go find Tetsuya. His cousin was still in the middle of practice with the other first string members. He thought about watching them but the itch between his shoulders still wanted him to play. So Hisao returned to the gym he had just left and started to play as well as get to know with the members lingering.

"Hisao," Tetsuya called trying to get the teen's attention. "Hisao…"

The by being called on turned to Tetsuya. "Sorry...I'll go get my things."

Tetsuya held out Hisao's bags. Hisao's eyebrows twitched and he took his things.

"Thanks…" Hisao said, looking Tetsuya over wondering why his cousin was impatient.

"No problem," Tetsuya replied leading the way out.

They both shifted from their tennis shoes to outdoor shoes before they actually left the school. Neither were much for chit-chat, but at the moment Tetsuya seemed to give off the feeling that he really didn't want to talk.

Hisao would usually ask what was wrong, but he felt bad for getting lost in practice and after practice. School had been rather fun if he overlooked the boring lessons that had dragged on.

"Let's stop by Maji-Burger," Hisao said, knowing that vanilla shakes would lift Tetsuya's heavy mood.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not so happy with this chapter... umm hope you guys like it though o3o


	3. Prologue 3

**Lost & Found**

Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction

Prologue

**Part 3:** Routine

A month quickly passed. Hisao had gotten into a regular routine. In the mornings he'd get up earlier than Tetsuya to help with breakfast as well as make their lunches. After eating the two would go to school and even have lunch together along with the other regular basketball members. Hisao had landed a solid place in the second string yet his practices still usually ended before the first string players so he would stay and practice up until the popular well renowned players finished with their practice.

"In three days the second string is having a practice match," Seijuro informed meeting Hisao's eyes, "I've spoken with the coach and it could be your chance to show off and possibly be able to join the first string."

Hisao straightened, "…Thank you Akashi-kun, but… I am not like Tetsuya. I don't think I can be of much use…" Despite his words and neutral tone, Hisao felt his heart swell with hope and joy.

"On the contrary, I believe that you could be very useful to the first string, much more so than you would in the second string."

"You are too kind," The pale boy stated with a hint of a smile.

The two had a free period to study, do homework, or just simply take a break. Hisao had taken the chance to visit the library and no to long after the red haired teen had joined him. Hisao had accumulated quiet a large amount of books on the table, Seijuro was sure he had the intention of going through each and every one.

Glancing around only to find the library absolutely empty, the librarian had a habit of leaving the library to go out and smoke a cigarette. Seijuro smirked, watching Hisao continue to look through his variety of books.

"Hisao," Seijuro said while placing a hand over the current book of Hisao's focus.

The boy looked up at Seijuro with questioning eyes.

"You have a special talent…one you don't seem to be aware of. Before the practice match, if would be in your best interest to discover it."

Hisao felt at a complete loss. What did Seijuro mean? To Hisao it didn't seem like that was what the red head wanted to say or do exactly. That was if he was truly good at reading people… maybe he just hoped that Seijuro would do something else…

"I hope I will be able to…"

Seijuro stood, "I'll be going back first."

By the time Hisao got to practice he was running over what was the supposed special talent he had but was not yet aware of. There was Tetsuya and his misdirection, but that wasn't Hisao. Surely Seijuro would've told him that was what he was supposed to work on… People might expect him to be a clone of Tetsuya just because they were related, but it was clear that wasn't what Seijuro expected.

"I might be overthinking this…" Hisao stated not intending to be overheard.

"Overthinking what?" The second year questioned stepping beside Hisao.

In response Hisao merely shook his head and started towards the basketball court. There weren't many third years in the second string and Hisao might as well have been an underclassman to them as he was new to the team so he was inferior.

"You're really pushing yourself today Kuroko-senpai…are you alright?" The first year asked stepping up to Hisao as the third year was making one free throw after the other.

"…Yes, I'm fine. I apologize if I've concerned you," Hisao said in a distracted voice.

The first year opened his mouth to say more but after a few moments to think and look Hisao over he decided to walk away and head home.

The pale teen continued practicing his shots. He judged that he had seventy percent accuracy for his free throw shots and a fifty percent –five out of ten- chance at successful three pointers. It was easy to say that Hisao was no shooting guard nor was he compatible for a center or power forward.

_All that's left is small forward or point guard…_ Hisao thought aware that none of the players would appreciate someone who had just joined a month ago making the plays and ordering them about.

"Akashi-kun," Hisao called as he turned around, "Could you perhaps give me a hint to what I need to figure out?"

Seijuro's eyebrows lifted and he stopped mid-step, "I already have."

Hisao's shoulders sagged. He wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"I came to ask if you would like to accompany us to Maji-Burger, it seems all the regulars are intending to go," Seijuro invited as he continued to near Hisao.

Hisao nodded his head, "It sounds enjoyable…"

He watched Seijuro pick up two of the basketballs near his feet before he started to pick up the balls around him.

"Thanks for the help," Hisao said once they finished picking the basketballs up and setting them on their proper rack.

The days passed quickly and unfortunately Hisao wasn't able to figure out what he needed. The practice match was against one of the middle school's that Teikou often had practice matches with, mainly because the school was nearby and liked to be considered Teikou's rival. The second string members seemed confident and not to think of this school to be good enough to be their rival.

Hisao's heart fluttered with excitement. Today would be his first game ever. His only experience in basketball he had, other than what was getting with practice, was his one on one skirmishes with Tetsuya, his father, and neighborhood kids.

"Alright," The coach said as they gathered in the locker room, "I've decided on the starting positions."

Everyone gave the man their full attention, everyone hoped to start off and show off their skills.

"Kuroko Hisao," The boy being called lifted his head and glanced at the eyes that turned in his direction, "You'll be our point guard…" He continued to name off four others before giving a minute warning to finish what they needed in the locker room.

"Akashi-kun," Hisao called walking up to Seijuro who was acting as the coach's assistant. The regulars would be having a practice match afterwards so everyone in the club had gathered. "…Did you have something to do with this?"

"No, I didn't." Seijuro answered looking Hisao in the eye, "Be aware that you earned this by yourself."

Hisao slowly nodded his head.

The game progressed rather normally and as expected Teikou ended up the victorious team. Hisao doubted he had met Seijuro's expectations or the coach's.

"…What's wrong Tetsuya?" Hisao asked forgetting his worries as he noticed something about his cousin.

In comparison to his teammates Tetsuya seemed normal, but he could never fool Hisao. The frosty hair boy merely shook his head and murmured that everything was fine. Hisao didn't press on the matter as it seemed Tetsuya wasn't willing to talk.

Hisao wiped sweat from his brow while walking towards the bench.

"You played well…" Shintarou complimented standing at Hisao's right. In his hand he held a Durama doll, every day he seemed to carry a different object.

"Thank you," Hisao said picking up his towel and water.

Shintarou adjusted his glasses, "It seems you and Akashi have similar talents."

_Huh?_ Hisao thought looking at the taller boy. "…Thank you…again."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys... uhh OTL here's part three... i had part four but i had so many mistakes i've decided to redo it completely... and well... yeah not entirely happy with this part either but... if i go back on this then i'll probably go back on the other two parts too .

these might as well just be chapters... i guess i'm just calling them prologues because they're in their middle school *shrug* i dono...


	4. Prologue 4

**Lost & Found**

Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction

Prologue

**Part 4:** Unfortunate Surprise

The day started in a wistful trance. It was the middle of winter and the mornings were refreshingly cold. Hisao spent that morning out on the doorstep, freezing his cramped muscles, on the phone listening to his mother talk about their recent travels.

"Hisao," Tetsuya called nearly stepping on his cousin as he opened the front door, "Breakfast is ready…"

"Alright mom, I've got to go… good afternoon or evening… I'll talk to you soon." Hisao bid and flipped his cell phone shut. "Did you burn the eggs?" He asked smelling the air.

"…It wasn't the eggs…"

The moment Tetsuya turned around into the house Hisao smirked and put his cold hands on the back of Tetsuya's neck. Tetsuya stiffened but it was his only reaction, and because of his lack of reaction Hisao put a hand under his cousin's shirt on his bareback.

"Stop it," Tetsuya said turning to wave Hisao's hand away, "You're going to regret that."

Hisao felt a little like his father, pestering Tetsuya, "Are you going to start this game?" He asked putting the back of his hands against Tetsuya's cheeks.

"…I believe you're the one starting it cousin…"

Hisao laughed, "I'm shaking in my boots."

A smile was barely visible on Tetsuya's lips.

After eating Tetsuya's tasteless breakfast the too finished preparing for school and actually finally left. They blended in with the mass of students, especially when they reached the street that led straight to Teikou. With other students wearing the same uniform the two were perfectly camouflaged and unnoticeable.

"Good morning, Tetsuya, Hisao," Seijuro greeted as he exited the black sedan. It almost always dropped him off right up at the gate.

"Good morning Akashi-kun," Tetsuya greeted and after a distracted look from the car Hisao flashed the redhead a small smile and greeted him.

"Today's training menu is shorter than normal since the finals are this week," Seijuro informed walking on Hisao's other side as they passed the front gate.

"Shorter but you didn't say easier," Hisao observed eyeing the captain.

A devious smile crept on Seijuro's lips, "Of course it was for a reason."

Hisao mentally shuddered, Akashi could be frightening at times yet he never seemed to cause any harm. He liked his teammates as healthy as possible but also to push themselves to improve.

Classes went by rather quickly though there were certain points were time seemed to drag on. After practice Tetsuya actually talked Hisao into leaving on time. Hisao had noticed Tetsuya wasn't staying after practice as much but he had at least stayed a few minutes longer afterwards.

"…Okay Tetsuya," Hisao stated stopping the frosty haired boy at the corner of the street, forcing them to miss their chance of crossing until the next light, "What's going on? What's wrong? Just tell me…"

Tetsuya stared back with his usual indifferent stare. Usually Hisao could read his cousin by looking into his eyes, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Nothing in particular…" The shorter boy replied causing Hisao to grit his teeth.

"I don't believe that," Hisao said turning towards the street.

* * *

"Just go on without me, I'll be right behind you," Hisao called waving Tetsuya onwards.

"You're going to miss the bus," Tetsuya chided as he started forwards.

Hisao rolled his eyes, giving a small shake of his head. It was hard to hide his smile. Today they would be winning the championship. There was no doubt in Hisao mind that they'd win, after all Teikou was the strongest in the whole competition.

Hisao finished tying his shoes and darted from the house, doing a quick check to make sure the door was locked. He jogged down the road; Tetsuya's back was in sight.

_Wait!_

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a child struggling to get free of her mother. Time seemed to slow. The child successfully ripped free from her mother's grip darted away towards the street. Her mother hadn't reacted fast enough but luckily for kid Hisao had seen it coming and rushing forwards. Almost as if he was going to meet the girl in the middle of the street. He pushed the girl away, towards safety and tried to run forwards to follow, but he wasn't so lucky.

"Tetsuya…" Hisao voice was an unfamiliar croak, his throat was dry and his body ached. Most of his pain though was focused in his shoulder, wrist, and leg. The pain medicine that numbed him, making his right side not as miserable, was starting to fade. "I heard from Akashi-kun…and I know what the doctor said to you…"

"I didn't quit because of you," Tetsuya interrupted, "I was starting to-"

"I know you were worrying about something," Hisao spoke over him, this time it was his turn to interrupt, "But don't tell me you hate the sport…If you quit the team or not…it's your choice…" He turned away, "Just so you know I'm a little angry at you…"

"I'm aware," Tetsuya stated looking over the pale teen, "And I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is the last part of the prologue... I kind of wrote more and got rid of some stuff... :/

I've got like 1/12 of chapter one haha (i just started it) ...

This prologue is fairly long . oh well

thanks for the follows/favs/reviews~~ :3 they really pump me up to write more.


	5. Chapter 1

**Lost & Found**

Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction

**Chapter 1**:

Hisao straightened the sleeve of his jacket, trying to fit the sleeve over his splint he often struggled with the same thing for his knee brace. His blue eyes ran over the boy staring at him so intently. He hardly recognized his own reflection. Lately, in past few months, he had often avoided mirrors. The fain scarring on his chin was one scar he was unable to hide with hair of clothes. For once Hisao was glad for his pale complexion, the scar wasn't too noticeable.

The young teen adjusted his hair, trying to keep the preferred style in place. There were no guarantees the moment he stepped outside and had to face the wind. The boy tried smiling once, but instantly rejected the expression. It looked far too out of place and alien, especially when the emotion of joy and all the feelings of a smile didn't even touch his blue eyes. Maybe because he saw the lack of emotion on his cousin's face, the sight of so much emotion on this unfamiliar face of his seemed outlandish.

Hisao gave a small shake of his head.

"Tetsuya, I'm heading off now." He just barely raised his voice.

A part of him just wanted to leave without a word. The boy felt so tired, most of the times he felt comforted by remaining in his bedroom locked in solitude. Yet every morning he forced himself from his bed and out of the room to face on the day.

"I'll be back…later."

Tetsuya stepped out into the hallway, ghosting his way to stand near his cousin, "I can go with you…"

"No, I'm fine on my own." Hisao let out a small sigh and stepped to the door. He had a slight limp to his walk. "I'll send a text when I get there…" He opened the door and let the momentum shut the door with an unintentional slam behind him.

_I've been so depressing lately… I make myself sick…_ Hisao thought, his brow slowly creasing without him realizing it and his lips started to turn down towards a frown.

An hour passed before Hisao reached the Rehabilitation Center that was focused on physical therapy for those injured from an accident of some sort or recovering from surgery. There were a few people there for physical therapy because they had been born with a genetic mutation as well. Hisao was still one of the youngest patients there; most of the patients were much older and tended to have white or grey hair and sometimes no hair at all.

Today was a slow day for the nurses and receptionists that worked there. There weren't many people to tend to and even so, most of the patients were regulars and were already in a routine that they could practically manage on their own.

After checking in at the front desk, Hisao sat down in the small lobby. There were a few health magazines from about year or two ago, they were donated magazines after all. Hisao fished his cell phone from his pocket and sent his constantly worried cousin a text.

The first week Hisao had wanted to go on his own he had been trailed by Tetsuya. He pretended not to notice, and after the feeling of annoyance he actually laughed at his cousin's behavior. Hisao was sure if it had been anyone else Tetsuya had been following, anyone other than Seijuro, they wouldn't have noticed the boy unless they tripped over him, probably not even then…

"You're looking great Kuroko-kun," The nurse greeted him with a gentle warm smile.

Hisao stood from his seat and followed her further into the building.

"How have you been doing?" She asked, she was always so friendly and liked a constant flow of conversation.

"…Fine, better."

A little over an hour passed before Hisao was released. He was promised with a few more appointments before he would be well enough to continue his physical therapy until another check-up to judge his progression and whether or not he would have to continue the therapy.

Hisao rubbed at the back of his neck. Sometimes he got the worst headaches, they weren't as frequent and as bad no but they still were bothersome.

"Hello?" Hisao answered his cellphone after he realized that it had been going off.

"Hisao, are you free?"

"Un…kind of, but aren't you in Kyoto?" Hisao recognized the other speaker on the phone, plus caller idea had helped him identify the other teen as Akashi Seijuro.

"Not yet," Seijuro's cooling voice was almost nostalgic even though it hadn't been all that long since Hisao last spoke to the redhead.

"Which airport are you going to?"

"The Haneda Airport… Anyway, since you're free, let's meet up. I'll send you the location."

Hisao glanced at his phone as the call ended. Murasakibara Atsushi had already left for Akita and all the other members were still going to attend high schools in the Kanto Region so they didn't really need to travel that far just to get to their new high school.

Seijuro's text shortly arrived, and Hisao was very familiar with the location given.

"So, why'd you want to meet up?" Hisao asked bluntly the second they reunited. "Out of all the players I thought you'd rather spend your last day playing Shogi with Midorima-kun."

The redhead stared at Hisao with a leveling gaze. Anyone with or without a brain would've shut up immediately. Hisao's current attitude could've been considered brazen, as he recognized that he was speaking rather familiar with his ex-captain but didn't care.

"Let's go play some b-ball, there is a basketball court nearby…" Hisao shrugged, "Unless you had a better idea?"

"…Sure." Seijuro's short pause didn't go unnoticed it was just overlooked.

"Did you call up anyone else?" Hisao decided to ask.

_Had Akashi gotten taller?_

"No, just you."

The pale boy glanced at Seijuro. Was there supposed to be a meaning behind it? Shintarou had been Seijuro's and Hisao's classmate as well, and really Shintarou had been closer to Akashi. After all Hisao had only transferred in during their third year while the other two years the two had known one another.

"Hm…" Hisao merely grunted, he wasn't entirely sure what to follow up with that. He wasn't even sure why he asked the question. "Maybe my next break I could travel to Kyoto, my parents have a house there after all…"

Hisao felt Akashi eyes but he kept his head forward and focused on the basketball courts just coming into view.

"That would be nice."

It was easy enough to join in with some other young adults using the court. They were friendly enough until the team with Hisao realized he was pretty useless and Akashi was like a merciless monster. Hisao probably didn't get kicked off because they noticed the wrist splint he wore and the fact that he limped when he ran.

"Let's go get something to eat," Hisao suggested to Akashi the second the ghostly teen caught his temporary teammates whispering to each other. No doubt spreading the news that Hisao was more than likely injured. If they continued he'd definitely become an object of pity.

Akashi obviously noticed the acquainted strangers and Hisao's reason, "Let's get some Udon or Ramen."

"If I'm going to eat out I'd rather have Okonomiya or something…"

Their conversation went on to something similar, talking about different foods they wanted before they finally decided to have some ramen. The conversation was a little on the normal side, and it hardly seemed to fit two characters like Seijuro and Hisao.

"I've got to get going," Seijuro announced after exiting the small restaurant.

Hisao checked the time on his cell phone.

"I've got a plane to board."

"What?" Hisao instantly scowled at Seijuro, "…Why did you call me if you were leaving today?"

Seijuro smiled, "It doesn't matter anymore. Keep in touch."

Hisao watched the redhead walk down the street in complete astonishment. He felt a lot of confused and had to admit to himself that he couldn't read Seijuro at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys~ a lot of ooc ness i guess? even with my own oc... anyway thanks for reading~ this was rather a mundane chapter but an update none the less! haha Chapter 2 prepare to enter seirin~~ :P


	6. Chapter 2

**Lost & Found**

Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction

**Chapter 2**:

When Hisao first started to regain consciousness he noticed his body was numb. His heartbeat instantly started to race and he bolted out right. A heavy breath of relief caused his shoulders to sag when he realized it had just been part of the dream, well nightmare really.

"…Breakfast is ready," Tetsuya announced hovering by the open bedroom door.

Hisao inwardly grimaced, "Thanks…I'll be right there…"

After removing the covers he sat on the edge of the bed. The familiar surroundings of his bedroom helped. His throat was dry and ached for anything to quench his thirst. Despite the cold sweat Hisao hands felt dry and rough. The boy gave a small shake of his head, and tried not to focus on his body's state. He was fine so there was no point in over analyzing things.

"Tetsuya," Hisao called staring at the back of his cousin's head. His hair was wild and atrocious like any other morning. Hisao hadn't noticed before because he had been too involved with himself. "You should go comb your hair…"

"Un…so should you…" Tetsuya replied tiredly, fighting down a yawn.

Hisao consciously combed a hand through his hair, before settling down the table opposite of Tetsuya. They ate breakfast in silence, Hisao noted how eating with his left hand wasn't feeling so foreign anymore. His hand writing still could use work but if he needed to he could still write with his right hand.

"I'm ready to go," Hisao called tapping his knuckle on the bathroom door.

Tetsuya opened the door, revealing a rather neat state that hardly seemed related to his previous one. Hisao faintly smiled. The phantom player followed his cousin to the front door. There the two slipped on their shoes, took up their school bags before leaving their home.

The whole way to school Tetsuya seemed intent on walking on Hisao's right side. Hisao had even attempted to maneuver to Tetsuya's other side to see if his suspicions were true. Once reaching the front gate Hisao pushed his cousin to walk in front of him. Tetsuya had been reading a novel; he had started reading it about halfway to the school. Hisao actually had fun maneuvering his cousin from behind through the crowd.

"Umf!" Hisao ran into Tetsuya as the boy had suddenly stopped in front of the chart with a map of club registration tables. "…I'll go on ahead," Hisao muttered, shooting a concerned look over his shoulder at Tetsuya as he entered the school building.

_Will he join the basketball club? Or did he see something else?_ Hisao didn't want to start on the topic. Tetsuya always got a distant look whenever Hisao mentioned basketball.

Originally Hisao hadn't any intention of attending Seirin. He was actually surprised his cousin had found such a school. Hisao had ended up missing the entrance exams to his desired high school, which was the very same high school Midorima was currently attending, and so he decided to follow Tetsuya to Seirin.

"I could probably be a manager for the team…" Hisao muttered to himself as he headed towards the classroom he would be placed in till the next spring. Being a manager was the most Hisao could do, the doctor had expressed his doubts of Hisao ever being able to play basketball again. The doctor also had said that Hisao was young and young bodies healed much quicker and better than an older person. Basketball may not be possible for Hisao this year but possibly next…

Hisao glanced up just in time to see the other boy's face as he turned the corner. They instantly ran into one another. Hisao started to fall backwards. Hisao winced the moment the boy caught Hisao arm in an attempt to stop him from falling.

"I'm sorry!" The boy expressed releasing Hisao, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"I am at fault as much as you, so there is no need to apologize," Hisao replied looking the fellow first year over.

He and Hisao were spot on the same height except the other teen had a larger frame. He had light brown hair and an average appearance. The boy seemed surprised at Hisao appearance.

"Excuse me, and thank you," Hisao said before stepping by. He rubbed at his now sore wrist regretting his decision to leave his splint behind. Perhaps an ace bandage from the infirmary would help some.

Inside the gym were several boys expressing their strong distaste for some reason unknown to Hisao. He had arrived rather late, one to get an application form and two he was deciding if he really wanted to join the basketball club and just be a manager. His heart tightened at the thought of not being able to aide his teammates during an important match.

With a calming breath Hisao entered the gym. A second year female was going down the line of shirtless first years, commenting and giving advice. Hisao's eyes stopped near the end of the line on his cousin.

"Can I help you?"

Hisao looked to the friendly second year who had approached him. He had an energetic atmosphere and was looking Hisao over with eyes alight. Hisao hid the application behind his back, crumpling it slightly.

"N-no, sorry… I've got the wrong place, I thought this was the volley ball club.

Did Seirin even have a volley ball club?

The teen seemed slightly dispirited but allowed Hisao to escape.

Hisao got out his cellphone as he started away, he sent a text to his cousin telling the boy that he had gone home ahead. The new first year sent out another text, this one went to Seijuro's phone and it was just a simple question of how he was Kyoto and his elite school.

_Why did I send that?_ Hisao thought with a slight scowl, but it was already too late. The message had already been sent.

At the house Hisao slipped off his shoes and dragged his feet all the way to his bedroom. His bed looked a lot more comfortable than he knew it to be. He switched from his uniform to some casual clothes. After checking his wallet to see how much money he had on him, Hisao decided to get tonight's dinner.

Hisao paused next to his duffle bag. Gritting his teeth, knowing he shouldn't, he slung the strap over his shoulder. Hisao locked the door on his way out; he had been the only one home after all.

The teen wasn't able to play long in the park, his wrist and knee started to ache and he had started to get a terrible headache. Hisao felt irritated and disappointed, he wanted to play basketball yet pushing himself would surely ensure that he wouldn't ever be able to.

Hisao acknowledged his envy towards his cousin as well as others able to play the sport he wanted to engross himself in. At the grocery store he picked up a sports magazine, one focused on basketball. It was the best he could do at the moment, study, and Tetsuya would enjoy getting the newest news on all the professionals.

"What's this?"

Hisao turned to Tetsuya. The shorter teen was looking over Hisao's crumpled application for the basketball club. The cousins stared at one another, Hisao couldn't even come up with a good excuse.

"I don't know…You should just toss it," He was putting his dishes in the sink.

"No, you should turn it in," Tetsuya said flattening the paper out on the table top, "You could probably help out a lot…"

"Do you want to get hit?" Hisao snapped, anger flaring, "I'm not going to join. I've changed my mind so just throw it away!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **a little angst there at the end of this chapter o3o and i wasn't sure what to write... oh and btw Hisao ended up running into Furihata in the hall haha random i know but it was just one thing i thought of writing OTL i really don't know what i'm writing anymore ;3;


End file.
